


Side-Effects

by Socket



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socket/pseuds/Socket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Cottle gives Roslin a medical shot which has a strange effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side-Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Six Degrees of Separation
> 
> A/N: This is fluff, fluff and more fluff!

They're discussing the civilian fleet and Roslin's eyes close. Lee is startled when he hears a low snore emanate from the President. He looks at her – sat perfectly poised, eyes closed, head tipped forward. Sound asleep. After a moment he calls out to Billy. The young aide enters her office and sees Laura snoozing.

"Is she okay?" Apollo asks. He'd heard about her collapse earlier today but she had given a press conference since, assuring everyone she was fine. He had believed that… until now.

"It's just the side-effects of the shot the doctor gave her," Billy explains. "He said she might get drowsy later on."

Apollo nods and Billy reaches out and gently touches Laura's arm. "Madame President?" he calls gently.

Roslin wakes up and rubs her eyes; her lids feel heavy and she has the sense that she's floating. She stretches: her arms flail into the air and her legs sprawl out in front of her. She yawns and then her eyes slowly come to focus on Lee.

She smiles dopily. "Hey you!"

"Hey," Lee replies.

She plunks her elbows on her desktop and rests her chin on the heel of her hands. She stares thoughtfully at Lee for a few moments, and then says reflectively. "You know – you have very good hair… you're lucky, Captain Apollo. Apollo – that's a god, isn't it? Is he the god of good hair?"

Billy, who has been standing beside her the whole time, rolls his eyes and leans towards Roslin. "Uh – Ma'am, would you like to retire to your room?"

Laura turns to face him, realizing for the first time that he is in the room. "Billy!" she grins. "Billy, Billy, Billy – did I tell you what that bad man did?"

Billy looks puzzled. "Bad man? You mean the doctor?"

Roslin nods. "He injected me…" she leans across her desk towards Apollo and whispers loudly. "Do you know where?" and she indicates the location with her finger. "Hurts like hell every time I sit down!"

"Okay, Ma'am, I think you'd be more comfortable in your quarters," Billy insists as he takes her arm and helps her to her feet. "So, lets go, shall we?"

She pouts with displeasure. "No… I wanna stay… I like talking to the Captain… he makes more sense than that jack-ass Adama…"

Lee tries to stop from laughing, Billy shoots him an unamused look and Apollo quickly stands and takes hold of Roslin's other arm.

They accompany the President out of her office, through the passageway and into Roslin's room. She's too tired to argue, so when Lee pulls back the covers and Billy puts her into bed; she doesn't resist.

"Night Ma'am," Billy and Apollo chorus before heading for the door.

Roslin waves her arm manically and calls out. "Woo-hoo!"

Both men stop in their tracks and turn to face her.

"Yes?" Billy asks.

"If the Commander calls – don't tell him I called him a jack-ass!"

"I wouldn't," Billy assures her. "Anything else I can do for you Ma'am, before I go?"

She shakes her head fervently. "No, I'm fine – don't worry about me - all four of you go off and enjoy yourselves…"

Laura turns on her side and falls asleep instantly.

Apollo and Billy exchange a smile and then exit her room, leaving her to a restful slumber.


End file.
